


A Late Night at the Office...

by Stormfet



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/F, also I broke the ellipse button in this fic, just go with it, the kind of smut u joke that ur gonna write to ur gf and then u actually write it, too many ellipses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam and Angela work late, things get a little...spicy. (Set sometime around season 2...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night at the Office...

“Oh!” Pam jumped, startled. Someone was still in the office, on a friday at 5:10. She was just closing up -- everyone else had left ten minutes ago. But she heard someone messing around with some papers. Pam looked around the corner, craning her neck to see into the office -- perhaps...Jim had stayed late?

Pam picked up her keys and headed over, following the noise. The lights were still on, but they must have noticed that everyone else had left. Pam passed Jim’s desk with a slight sinking feeling in her heart. Not that she cared about Jim. He was a co worker. They played pranks on Dwight. Nothing more. Nothing more. Nothing more...

“Oh,” Pam said with a half smile and a sigh. It was Angela, in the back of the office in financial, still working on something. Pam shrugged and walked over.

“Oh,” Angela said, a pencil in her mouth as she was shuffling papers. Pam leaned against Oscar’s desk, looking over at what Angela was up to. 

“What’s going on, Angela?” Pam asked, smiling. She glanced at the clock. It was almost 5:15 now.

“I’m working on some financial reports at the end of the quarter,” Angela said in her usual brisk voice, her blonde hair plaited down her back, the flyways just beginning to escape after eight hours tightly braided. The top button of her blouse was unbuttoned -- perhaps she was indeed working hard. Pam frowned slightly. She never saw the cracks in Angela’s facade appear. Angela was...Angela. Stern. Put together. Never smiled...

Angela was talking as she continued flipping through the papers, “...and of course Scott distracted him again today because of some prank Jim was playing on Dwight...something with Jello...so Kevin never finished these reports...”

Pam smiled, remembering. Jim had frozen Dwight’s computer mouse in jello that day, and Dwight had gone utterly ballistic on Jim. Pam had watched the entire time from the receptionist desk, laughing between voicemails.

“...so I just had to finish up these reports, I know it’s late, and I know we have to leave, but it’ll take me five more minutes and it’s the end of the quarter so I really do have to turn these in, Pam. Pam?” Angela said. Pam snapped back to her, glancing at the clock. She sighed. All she would do would be to go home to Roy anyway...Pam inwardly sighed. Delay that as long as possible? Yes please.

“Of course,” Pam said with a smile. “Take your time. I’m in no rush to get home.”

“Are you doing anything this weekend?” Angela asked, punching a few numbers through a calculator and scribbling on the forms.

“Nothing special,” Pam said with a shrug. “Roy and I might go to the movies tomorrow.”

Angela frowned. “What’s the matter?” Pam asked, leaning forward. Angela set down her pencil from behind her ear on the desk and uncrossed her legs. Her shoes were on the floor, bare stockinged feet stiff from the day.

“Oh, nothing,” Pam said, looking down at her feet. “Why?”

“Well,” Angela said, tucking the flyaways behind her ear and running her fingers through her hair. Pam watched. Angela never did this kind of thing...”You said that with a trace of...nevermind,” she trailed off, looking down at her feet. Pam looked at her.

“No, no,” Pam said. “Tell me.”

“I dunno, you just seem kind of...disappointed is all,” Angela said, her foot tapping nervously on the floor. “You guys have been engaged for....ever. I mean, if I were engaged, I’d have probably gotten married awhile ago. I mean, you know me.”

Pam stared. Angela never acted like this. It was almost like she was...nothing. Nope. Not anything. “I mean,” Pam said, looking down at her feet. Angela stood up slowly, leaning against the side of her desk, an inch of space between their stockinged legs, Pam’s black skirt a hair away from Angela’s brown...the space felt huge and small at the same time...Pam jerked herself back, looking at Angela. Her eyes met Angela’s brown, strangely soft and warm. Comforting. Much warmer than the cold blue eyes of...other people.

“Sorry,” Pam said, shaking her head, trying to dispel the sudden dizziness she felt, spinning around the office. Angela was the only one who was standing still, everything else was spinning around them. Pam’s eyes met Angela’s, frowning slightly, reaching out to catch Pam. Pam reached out, grabbing onto Angela. 

The room stopped spinning. Angela pulled Pam in, holding her steady, one arm around her shoulder, the other on her upper arm. “Are you ok, Pam?” Angela asked.

“I am now,” Pam said, turning, Angela’s eyes meeting hers. Of all the stuck up, tightwad sticklers in the office, for some reason tonight Angela was exactly what she needed. All of this confusion with Jim and Roy and Michael of course making everything way more complicated than it needed to be.

Angela’s face was close now. Almost too close. Pam could count every lash on her face, eyes still searching in Pam’s. Memories came rushing back, memories from times past...a younger Pam...a different Pam...a more...exploratory Pam...

And just like it was meant to happen, Pam closed the gap, her lips meeting Angela’s. It was a fast kiss, Angela pulling away, her lips tight, sealed.

“I’m so sorry,” Pam said, her hands up, pulling away. 

“I’ve never...” Angela said, eyes at the floor. “That was so long ago. Not who I am anymore. I don’t do that anymore. Not after she hurt me. I changed. Now I’m me. The bible...”

Angela looked at Pam, helpless and small, arms at her sides. Pam watched as Angela bit her lip. She could see inside something happening. Had Angela been like her? Times long ago, drink in hand, soft bodies, warm lips...

She took one, two steps forward, her arms coming up and around Pam, their lips meeting, this time reciprocating, breath mixing into one, mouths open, tongues sliding along each other. Angela’s arms were around Pam’s waist, holding her tightly, sliding gently down her back. Pam’s arms were squished between the two of them against Angela’s neck. Hands began to move, Angela’s slipping lower, Pam’s encircling her neck, cupping her face as their kisses became intense, yearning. Pam slid to Angela’s neck, breathing heavily, kissing the softness over and over again, nipping gently with her teeth. Angela moaned softly into her shoulder. Pam was pushed against Oscar’s desk, practically sitting at this point. Angela’s hands slid lower and Pam gasped. Their skirts were being pulled up by the friction.

Pam couldn't resist, and neither could Angela. They attacked each other hungrily, old memories suddenly flooding their mind. Both of them had experienced this before, a long time ago, and both had shut it down, unable to cope. But right now, in this moment, everything was right. All of the bad thoughts Pam had, they all escaped her mind. Just for now. But the relief was all she needed, even if just for one night.

Angela’s hands were exploring now, reaching, grabbing at Pam’s blouse, pulling it out from being tucked under her skirt. Pam tugged at Angela’s sweater vest and Angela obliged, her arms reaching up as Pam slid the ugly thing off her and threw it to the floor, reaching for the buttons at her collar, their lips sliding along their face, Angela kissing her nose, her throat, her neck, her jaw, her ear. The shirt came off easily, Pam’s hands moving to her chest, Angela burying her face in Pam’s neck and letting out a gentle moan as Pam felt her bra, reached under, feeling the softness, brushing her finger over Angela’s nipple. Angela breathed into Pam’s neck, her body spasming as she pushed Pam onto Oscar’s desk, ripping off her blouse, reaching for her skirt, unzipped it, pulling it down. She kissed Pam’s chest, undid her bra, revealing her breasts, kissing them, biting them. Pam wrapped her legs around Angela, horizontal now, on top of her, her body straining to get closer. Angela kissed her neck, her chest, her breasts, her stomach as Pam gasped and moaned, her fingers in Angela’s hair. She removed Angela’s hair tie and ran her fingers, pulling apart the plait, feeling the tips of the other woman’s blonde hair trace over her stomach, sending shivers down her spine. Angela kissed lower, Pam pulling on her hair.  
“Can I...?” Angela asked, Pam’s legs still around her, Pam’s head thrown back against the desk, computer pushed out of the way. Their eyes met, Angela’s questioning, pleading, hungry. Pam nodded vigorously, Angela’s heart soaring. Pam threw her head back as Angela pulled off her stockings, revealing the blue lace underwear Pam had worn that day. Angela’s fingers reached out, brushing between Pam’s legs. She smiled, her eyes meeting Pam’s as she let out a gasp, louder than before.

“Mmm, Pam, have you done this before too?” Angela asked, stroking Pam again as she shuddered. “You’re pretty wet down there.”

“Long ago,” Pam managed to get out as Angela slowly removed her underwear, sliding it down Pam’s legs and tossing it to the floor with the rest of Pam’s clothes. Pam lay on the desk before her. “I’m guessing you have too, Angela.”

“Oh,” Angela said, kissing Pam’s thigh, teasing. “I’ll let you decide that for yourself.” Her kisses moved up Pam’s thigh, getting closer and closer. Pam’s lips tightened, her muscles straining. Angela was deliberately dragging it out, teasing her, playful. Pam was dying inside.

Angela’s tongue licked down her center, gently, barely touching her, but Pam spasmed, her shoulder knocking the mouse to the ground. “Ah ah ah,” Angela said. “Don’t you dare.”

Pam, frustrated and impatient, gasped again as Angela’s tongue licked, teasing her closer and closer but refusing to satiate Pam. Angela’s finger dove into her, just a little bit, just teasing.

“That’s a little better,” Angela said, her finger inside Pam, practically writhing on the desk. “Now you’re a little more wet.”

“Just do me already!” Pam moaned, her head on the desk, her lips dripping. Angela smirked, and her lips met Pam, Pam letting out a noise, not quite a yell, but vocal this time. Angela’s tongue worked its way to Pam’s clit, her hands holding down Pam’s legs, spreading them as Pam reached down and ran her fingers through Angela’s hair, pulling at it, moaning, gasping, convulsions.

It didn’t take long. Angela knew what she was doing, just the tip of her tongue running over Pam’s clit, getting her closer and closer...

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Pam gasped as she climaxed with a yell, her body jerking up, hips grinding against Angela, legs clamping on Angela’s ears. Pam’s world narrowed to her clit, Angela’s tongue and the waves of pleasure-pain crashing over her as her body spasmed. 

Her head fell back against the desk, her legs hanging, her body weak as she finished, Angela wiping her face and swallowing as she kissed her way back up to Pam, placing a gentle kiss on her face, Pam still able to taste herself on Angela’s lips.

“That,” Pam said, gasping. “Was a ride down memory lane. You’re good, Angela. But I can do better.”

“Oh really?” Angela said, her blonde hair splayed, her skirt half off. Her eyebrow went up and Pam giggled, grinning mischievously. 

“Try me,” Pam said, disappearing off the desk.


End file.
